Order and Punishment
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: In Hueco Mundo, rules were made, and they were made to be followed. If such rules were broken, punishment will be made. Grimmjow hates to see a certain espada being ordered around by Aizen. That said espada was Ulquiorra. Yaoi Finished Final chapter up.
1. Painful to Watch

Yo, everyone! This will be my first Bleach yaoi fanfic, based off on my two favorite arrancars or espadas, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

Setting: Hueco Mundo

Pairing: Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, Gin/Aizen

Genre: Yaoi love, shonen-ai, angst

Disclaimor: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

Warning: Rape

* * *

The world was black and white in the world of Hueco Mundo. Nothing but sand and skulls outside. But, inside, it was different than the two other worlds of the Material world and Soul Society. It was close to the world of the dead, but it had some interesting features there. Ever since Aizen, Gin, and Kaname came to Hueco Mundo, it was different. The only difference was that every part of the world was being watched. There was not one place that was unwatched by the eyes of the ex-shinigamis' eyes. Also, most of the arrancars were given human form and a two-digit number. Rules were made, and they were made to be followed. If any rule was broken, a punishment was given. And, most of those punishments were avoided because it was something that most arrancars would not want to experience.

Least of all, only one arrancar didn't seem to have the emotions to be feared of such cruel fates. That said arrancar was Ulquiorra, the fourth espada that followed orders very well. He was never out of line, and he never went against Aizen's orders, even if it was something that was a bit extreme, like being ordered to strip in front of the ex-shinigami, or even kissing him.

Well, the only one that disliked the fact that the green-eyed espada followed orders was the sixth espada, Grimmjow. He doesn't know why, but he just does not like it. He watched the fourth most powerful espada being ordered around like a slave, and it made him sick. He was the sixth most powerful espada, and he find it embarrassing that Ulquiorra, who was two numbers above him, being ordered around. It was just sickening to watch.

A day was neither hot nor cold in Hueco Mundo when the green-eyed shinigami was walking out and about to find a certain lower ranked arrancar that Aizen wanted to exterminate. But, he was stopped when a certain blue-eyed espada blocked his way. He tried moving passed him, but the arrancar kept blocking his way, either right or left. The fourth espada felt grim, "Move out of my way, Grimmjow."

"What's your hurry, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow stared down with a bored expression on his face.

"It doesn't concern you. Step aside," he tried to dodge him again, but he was still blocked.

Grimmjow blinked once, wondering why this arrancar would follow orders, regardless of what they were. "Tell me something."

"Tell me later. I have to go." Ulquiorra felt his blood rising very little, but he would not act out of control. It wasn't something that he would do, even if it was in front of the blue-eyed arrancar.

"Just answer my question, and I'll let you go." The sixth espada gave a grin to the higher ranked espada.

He sighed. He might as well answer the darn question. It was probably dumb anyway. "What is it?"

"Why do you follow orders?" Grimmjow simply asked.

Ulquiorra gave a blank stare. "It is Aizen's orders."

"I suppose so. But, don't you feel tired of following them. I know I would be." Grimmjow simply said, knowing it was the whole truth. Of course, he was a lazy ass until he was on the battlefield.

"My opinion does not matter, and neither does yours. It is none of your concern whether I followed orders or not. Now, I'll be going." Ulquiorra walked right past him, pushing him out of the way.

Before he left, he felt his wrist being grasped, and looked to the taller in question. He looked into what was supposed to be a face with a sad expression, which puzzled him. He wondered why this arrancar was expressing this emotion, unless it was some sort of joke. The muscular espada sighed as his eyebrows furrowed, "My opinion does matter. I hate to watch you going on errands that Aizen assigns you to do. "

"Why? You never liked me before. So, why do you care?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice full of empty emotions.

_Why? I don't know! Dammit! _Grimmjow paused, unsure of what to answer. He felt his grip loosened, and Ulquiorra just walked off. It was puzzling him, and he had no idea why he asked the fourth arrancar that question. He wondered why he stopped him too.

One thing was certain. He liked how he held that wrist. It still felt warm, and the skin felt soft. The wrist felt skinny, and he felt the bone underneath that pale skin. The size was perfect for him to wrap his hand around. He stared at his palm, and clenched his hand. He then looked to the figure that soon disappeared from his sight. He did care. He cared for him, and he wanted that arrancar to stop following orders. It hurts to see that a powerful arrancar such as Ulquiorra was taking orders from a lowlife such as Aizen, who never did much.

GRIMMJOWULQUIORRA

The green-eyed espada walked on and on. He still felt the warmth that was still surrounding his wrist. It was strange to him. It felt alien to him. He ignored it, and kept on walking until he reached his destination. He was in the desert, seeing nothing but the sand. He knew this place. It was still not safe to be outside. There were many hollows and arrancars with unnatural abilities that were considered powerful to his own. But, he had no fear of being outside of Aizen's surveillance systems.

He sensed all kinds of reitsu, but it didn't take long to find that certain arrancar. He found the low ranked espada. He frowned when he saw the arrancar as he approached him. "Hey, Aizen-sama requires your presence."

The low ranked arrancar was a man, who looked around in his late twenties, wearing a hat, and wore the same white garb that most arrancars wore. He had facial hair, and one ear piercing. A piece of his mask covered his right shoulder, the remnants of his hollow mask. He looked to the green-eyed espada out of one eye. He was lying on a rock lazily, which reminded the green-eyed arrancar of Grimmjow. "Hmm…Well, I sense a strong reitsu coming this way."

"Get up, trash. Aizen has ordered me to tell you to see him," Ulquiorra spoke stoically.

"Hmm, I'd go, but I feel completely paralyzed here. So, help me up, would you please," the low ranked arrancar, asked sighing.

The fourth espada gave a huge sigh. "If you insist."

Ulquiorra walked over to the laid back arrancar, and he reached out when he was suddenly pushed to the ground, pinned by the arrancar. He glared at the arrancar. "Let go of me, trash."

"Hmm…I don't think so. Besides, if Aizen was going to put me in a higher rank, then I might consider if I decide to let you go now," the arrancar licked the greened-eyed arrancar on the neck. He felt the arrancar pinned below him shivered. He grinned.

"Stop it! Let go of me," his voice was raising up, but he didn't care. He didn't like to be dominated, and this was not right.

"Hmm, I take it you're the one that is most composed. But, being in a position such as this, I'd guess I found a way to break you. This is too easy." The male arrancar unzipped the collar that covered the arrancar's neck. He saw the dark hole where the collarbone would have been.

Ulquiorra had anger and fear rising and rising inside him. He did the unthinkable. His hand struggled under the man's grip, and jabbed him in the face, which was enough for the low ranked arrancar to leap off him with a heavy force that blown him away by twenty thousand feet. He stood back onto his feet, glaring at the other, his green eyes were full of anger. He reached out, pointing a finger at the other as he leaped in front of the arrancar, who was staggering upwards. The arrancar felt fear rising inside him as his eyes went wide. Then, a glowing green light was starting to form in mere seconds. He soon blasted the arrancar away with his cero as he said. "Die."

He sensed the arrancar was no longer alive. He turned and headed back to headquarters to report what just happened. He knew that Aizen would not be pleased about this, since the leader wanted to exterminate him himself. He may as well accept the punishment that would deem him later on.

Walking back, he saw the arrancar standing in the same spot for about a half an hour. He wondered what Grimmjow was doing, but he didn't ask. He continued on walking past him without saying a word to him. But, he stopped in his tracks when he heard the blue haired arrancar spoke.

"I have the answer."

His eyes looked back to the taller. "What is it?"

"I care because…it hurts to see you with no one there beside you…" It was almost a whisper, but he heard those words.

Ulquiorra almost froze in his place, wondering what does he mean by those words. He gulped as he asked another question. "What do you mean?"

"I…want to be by your side…You see, I…I like you…" Grimmjow uttered slowly and loudly for the other to hear.

At that point, the fourth most powerful espada spun around, eyes widening. But, in his eyes, he felt that the other was toying with him. Negative feelings began to form for some reason, and it hurt. He spun back onto his feet. "If this is a joke, I'm not liking it."

But, he was stopped once again. He felt his wrist being grasped as he was pinned to the wall. He looked into blue eyes that stared back at his own. He heard the voice that whispered, "I'm not lying. If I was, why do you think I was confessing to you? I wouldn't be wasting my time. You know how I am, and you know me the most...because we were both fated to hate each other like enemies. But…I couldn't help but felt that something was different…"

Ulquiorra was stunned, listening to those words in his ears that the other was whispering into. Next thing he knew, he felt lips pressed up against his, and the taller's body close to his. He felt the unusual emotion that he wouldn't normally feel, and that was love and lust. It was strange, yet these emotions were not that bad to feel. It was the second emotion that he felt for the first time.

GRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRA

A huge grin was placed on his face. Gin watched with amusement in his eyes as he watched two arrancars kissing each other by the entrance to the desert world. He laid back in his chair, wondering what events would come. "I'm sure that Aizen would be delighted to know that his two favorite creations have decided to form a loving relationship…"

"I already know, Gin," a hand caressed the other's face as a smile began to form on the other's face. Aizen eyed the two arrancars on his surveillance cameras. Seeing those two in an embrace didn't bother him, but the fact that the green-eyed espada did not carry out his order. "Hmm…Call him in when you see him."

"Oh, a punishment," Gin felt his chin being released as he grinned to the other ex-shinigami.

"Somewhat, depending on how he deals with the situation," the brown haired smirked.

Seeing that smirk, he felt the shivers going down his spine, which made him feel even more excited. "Hmm, interesting…"

"You'd be glad to watch…" the brunette left him, walking out of the room.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope you guys liked it. For all those fangirls or boys. LOL

So, I'd like some reveiws please. (On anything, criticism, grammatic errors, your thoughts, etc.)

I have no idea what happened, but everything was put into the center.


	2. Emotions

Hi, everyone. I'm back with a new chapter. I have clearly an obsession for yaoi couples. And, I have the urge to just write one and post it. So, this is it.

Thanks for your reviews. I appreciated it.

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pairing: Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, Aizen/Gin

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai

Disclaimor: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Bodies were pressed up against each other towards the wall. Lips pressed together as tongues were searching each other's mouths. Eyes closed as hands were caressing each other. Grimmjow gently laid the espada to the ground, undoing his shirt, feeling the soft pale skin of the green-eyed lover. Ulquiorra felt all kinds of emotions that were hitting him all at once: love, lust, and confusion. He felt those emotions hit him all at once. The blue-haired hollow heard a low moan as he touched a sensitive spot that made him smirk. He felt hands caressing his face, and feeling them wrapped around his neck. He looked into green eyes with his blue ones. They panted as they broke their kiss, needing to breath.

Love never felt this good.

GRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRA

After that event, they started to form a relationship, which was kept secret from everyone else. Ulquiorra felt that keeping their relationship was rather ridiculous, but he felt that it was good idea too. Like Grimmjow, he didn't want anyone else to find out. He of all the other arrancar to fall in love with another much less a male at that was something like a taboo. No one would have believed that an emotionless being such as the green-eyed arrancar would fall in love. It was something that no one would have expected to happen anyway.

All though, on most days when Ulquiorra didn't have much orders to carry out, he would search for the one that he loved. He would find him in most places that he would be able to find, and felt that tiny bit of the positive emotion that was called 'happiness'. When he saw the blue haired espada, he felt his heart flutter, and his cheeks would give off that unusual blush. He used to think that emotions were useless to have, but now that he thought about it, he loved to feel those emotions.

Sometimes, Grimmjow would tease him, and the other would guess the emotion would be anger, yet happy. He liked to be teased, which was uncommon of him as well. When he didn't see Grimmjow, he felt dread and longing ness to be with his lover. He felt the attachment and bond to be with him. He couldn't help it.

Grimmjow grinned to himself sometimes, glad that he was able to have his lover feel all sorts of emotions. But, there was one emotion that he would not want to see in those green eyes that would stare into his own. And that was sadness. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing that emotion in Ulquiorra's eyes. It's just not in his nature to make him cry. He'd hurt others, and not care of their feelings.

Although those two were expressing their emotions to each other, they would wear their masks in front of everyone else. Ulquiorra would still be known as the stoic and emotionless being of Hueco Mundo and Grimmjow was still known to be the psychopath that loves the battlefield.

One day, the green-eyed being walked through the building, glad that he finished his last orders for Aizen. He looked about the building for a certain blue haired espada. He searched, feeling that unsettling reitsu that emitted through out the building, besides Aizen, and the other two ex-shinigamis'. As he kept looking, he felt impatient, and longing again. Suddenly, he couldn't feel the reitsu anymore. He paused in his footsteps, wondering what was wrong with himself.

Then, a hand wrapped around his shoulders as another wrapped around his waist. A single voice that he recognized sounded strong as it uttered a soft whisper in his ear. "Found you, Ulquiorra…Surprised?"

He felt his lips turning into a soft smile as he touched those strong arms that wrapped around him in an embrace. "Yes, I was…Someone's going to see us, Grimmjow…."

The other sighed, releasing his lover, turning him around in the process. "Then, let's go to my room…_Ulquiorra_…"

He always heard his name being spoken, but it never tired him out when he heard his name being called out by his lover. It just had a certain ring to it that makes it feel as though his name being called special in some way. He loved how the other would whisper it in a somewhat seductive yet loving tone. The same goes for Grimmjow. Hearing his name in that low emotionless voice had a certain ring to it. But, he was still anxious to hear his name being called with emotions. It was hard to make Ulquiorra express his emotions, but there was progress.

The two powerful beings walked together, side-by-side. They're hands were swaying by their sides, nearing to touch the other. The blue-haired espada felt the corners of his mouth curved into a soft smirk, eying the other as the black haired being intertwined his fingers with his own. He noticed the light blush on the other's pale cheek. He whispered, "You're doing great…"

"What do you mean," Ulquiorra questioned, not sure of what his lover was asking.

"You're expressing emotions. Its cute," Grimmjow tightened his hold on the other's hand.

Ulquiorra was surprised as he looked to the spiky haired espada, but he earned a kiss instead. He felt a tongue demanding entrance, and he let him. He almost gave into the kiss, pushing the other gently. "Not here. I'm about to give into my urges."

"All right, but I'm about to _do_ you any second now. I'm impatient, you know," Grimmjow decided to run as he pulled his lover along with him. He had the urge to do Ulquiorra, but he couldn't do it out in the halls. As he was being led to, his cheeks were blushing again.

They soon made it into a room with a bed. Grimmjow pushed his lover to the bed, soon joining the other. The blue haired espada caressed the smooth pale cheek that he loved to touch as he stared into his lover's eyes, seeing lust and love. He closed the gap as he kissed him on the lips. Ulquiorra gripped the other's shirt as his other hand felt through that soft blue hair that he had the urged to touch with his own hands.

Then, they both heard the door being knocked very thunderously. It startled them both, and they stared, or rather, glared at the door, wondering who the rude arrancar was. The banging wouldn't stop, and then a voice was heard, "Hey! Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama wanted to see you!"

Ulquiorra gave an emotionless sigh, knowing it was the annoying weak brute, Yammi, "Okay."

The one behind the door left, stomping angrily away.

They both stared at each other for a while. Grimmjow made the first move, but Ulquiorra stopped him with a light touch on the chest. "I have to go…"

"But, we just got started." He grabbed the other's wrist, giving light kisses on the other's pale neck.

"St-stop it, please, Grimmjow. I know that you want to this, but it can be put on hold for now. As soon as I finish, we can go back to doing this," Ulquiorra gave a pleading look to his lover.

Grimmjow felt intimidated, knowing that look in his lover's eyes. He could see that Ulquiorra was willing to make love to him as well. He sighed, "Alright, come back soon."

Ulquiorra nodded his head as he stood to his feet. Then, he felt his arm being gripped, and turned to his lover questioningly. He soon felt lips on his own, tongue searching again. He looked into deep blue eyes that expressed love and compassion. A smirk formed on the other's face. "Then, I'll be waiting for you, _Ulquiorra…_"

Blush began to creep its way on the other's pale face. He turned to leave, and shut the door behind him. His hand covered his face, feeling the heat rise in his face as well as in his ears. He shook his head to clear his mind of every emotion before going to meet his master. But, it was hard to not think about the blue haired espada, being seductive, loving, and, somewhat, compassionate. He soon stood behind two doors. He pushed them opened, and saw a most unexpected sight.

It seems that two ex-shinigami were in a 'loving' relationship as well. Aizen was on top of Gin. It looked like Gin was being stripped while the other was still in his clothes. Both shinigami saw the espada, and they smiled casually to the hollow. Aizen smiled, "Well, you made it on time as always, Ulquiorra."

The dark haired brunette bowed, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything."

"No, you didn't. Aizen wanted to show me another demonstration," Gin put on his kimono back on, smiling to his lover.

"That's right. Now, you're probably wondering why you are here. Stand up" Aizen walked over to his armchair and sat in it.

Ulquiorra stood to his feet as he stared at the leader, or rather, creator of all espada and arrancar. This man intimidated him somewhat, and Gin as well. There was something about them that sometimes frightened him in some way. The look in their eyes alone was dreadful to look into. It felt cold in the room all of a sudden. Its one of the reasons why he never liked to be in the other's presence for too long, especially when there were two of them. Their reitsu was unbelievable as well.

"Well, we are going to get rid of espada that are six and lower than that, including arrancar." Aizen gave a smirk as he laid his cheek against his hand as his elbow laid on the table

He almost went wide-eyed as he felt his breath being held in the back of his throat. He felt his heart almost stopping.

"What's wrong? Your face is draining of all color." Gin asked, smirking as he walked behind his lover as he eyed the espada.

"Uh, n-nothing at all. Its just surprising, that's all," Ulquiorra felt like wanting to get out of that room.

"Hmm? You hear these kinds of orders all the time. Is this one that surprising to you," the brunette laid back in his seat, reaching upwards to caress the other's cheek.

"Uh, no. I'm sorry if I was being rude. But, is there such a need to decrease your army? You created all of the espada and arrancar, giving them power. And, you're deciding to get rid of all of them, except for five of the most powerful ones. Is there a reason for doing this," The green-eyed espada did not like the order. It was certainly unbelievable. Well, he did not care about anyone else. But, Grimmjow, he cared about him, and he was the sixth espada. The others can go, but he was not willing to let the sixth one go.

There was silence in the room. Aizen gave a glare at the other as a huge smirk came across his face. "You're awfully talkative today. You're also questioning my orders. You should know better. You're one of the espada that I loved the most because you never reason with anything, and you're quite emotionless. Now, you are not. I wonder why."

Ulquiorra kept silent, wondering when did he spoke like this. Normally, he would not question or object of the orders that he had to carry out. This wasn't like him. It's unusual indeed.

Gin smirked, noticing something that was a keen in the air that interested and amused him. "I think I'll give a guess, Aizen…"

"What is it then," Aizen gave an impatient smirk to his lover, who kissed him.

The white haired ex-shinigami looked from the espada to the man in the armchair. "He's having emotions stirring in his green eyes of his."

"Oh, is he," the other shinigami smirked as he looked to the espada.

Ulquiorra backed to the door, feeling the atmosphere changing all of the sudden. It didn't feel good at all. He wanted to run, go to his room, and be held by his lover. He felt weak all of a sudden, wondering why. But, that doesn't matter now. He wanted to leave.

"Ulquiorra…"

The espada looked to them, "Yes?"

"I want you to call in each espada and arrancar one by one every two hours." Aizen pointed out.

Ulquiorra nodded his head slowly rather than immediately. "Yes."

"I want you to start off with…Grimmjow…"

His ears perked up on the sound of his name. His eyes went wide as he stared at his superior. He felt his heart stopped again. "Huh?"

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra. I want you to bring him in the next two hours. That is all. Now, leave," Aizen gave a light hearted smile to the arrancar.

Ulquiorra nodded his head, bowed, and left the room. Gin hummed, looking at Aizen with eyes closed, "Will he really bring him tell him to come here?"

"No…because, he's in love with him," Aizen smiled softly to Gin.

"I see," Gin smirked.

GRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRA

Ulquiorra slowly walked to his room, not feeling too good. He had mixed emotions inside. He opened and closed the door. He tilted his head upwards to Grimmjow, sitting on his bed, reading one of his books. The blue haired espada glanced to the other, placing the book back onto the shelve, "So, what is it? Are you done?"

Something unexpected happened soon afterwards.

Tears were made, and the sound of sobs were made. Grimmjow was then being held around the waist, and Ulquiorra covered his face in Grimmjow's chest. The espada felt confused, and then, he felt him shaking.

"Ulquiorra, what's wrong?" Grimmjow softly touched the other's hair.

."Let me…hold you…please," Ulquiorra softly pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

This was the emotion that both espada did not want the other feeling or experiencing, especially the sixth espada. He didn't know what to do, but he held him tight. He was afraid that if he let go, he'd break down immediately.

* * *

To be continued...

Review please (anything you like)

Yes, its not centered! Although, I do wonder why it did that.


	3. Punishment

Good evening, everyone. So, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate you all for supporting me.

Setting: Hueco Mundo, Desert

Pairing: Grimmjow/Ulquiorra, Gin/Aizen

Genre: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Romance, Angst

Warning: Rape

Disclaimor: Bleach belongs to Kite Tubo

* * *

They stood in silence, embracing each other. The other that held him was confused as the one that clung to him was sobbing quietly and softly as to not disturb the other.

Grimmjow wondered what could have happened to his lover while he was out. As per the usual, Ulquiorra would leave him in his most composed state, emotionless as ever. When he did come back from finishing his job, they would always embrace each other compassionately. But now, Ulquiorra came back in the worst state that the other has seen him in. It made him want to kill another in anger, knowing that the green-eyed espada was hurt.

For Ulquiorra, who was well composed physically and mentally, there was a chance that he would break down mentally, which was very low. This was the result of it.

"Ulquiorra…" he whispered in his usual harsh tone that he would sometimes use, but to Ulquiorra's ears, it sounded more gentler than most.

The fourth most powerful espada buried his head in his lover's chest. His tears stopped some time ago. The order that he had to execute was not something he could do. Rather, it was something that he didn't want to do. There had to be another way. Another way to turn this around.

Then, something clicked in his mind. That was possible, but there were consequences to be dealt with later on. He wasn't afraid to do it. He was willing to. To save Grimmjow and as well as himself.

"Ulquiorra," the taller spoke again in a louder yet composed tone with a tiny bit of impatience.

The dark haired brunette moved his head and gazed at his lover, receiving a wide-eyed expression. His huge hand moved to caress his tear stained cheeks to his chin. He closed the distance a little, and he slowly licked those stains. The greened eyed pale figure shivered, wanting more, but he couldn't. His dulls eyes still stared at blue ones sadly. He brought his smaller hand to caress the other's face. "You love me…don't you, Grimmjow…?"

Grimmjow wasn't expecting that question to be directed towards him. He held the hand that caressed his face. He leaned his head towards the touch. "I do."

"Then, please forgive me…" Ulquiorra suddenly brought his other hand to the hole in Grimmjow's stomach area.

Unexpectedly, a tiny black, purple-ish diamond entered the hole. The sixth espada was surprised, shocked, and confused as he stared at his lover. "Hey! What are you-?!"

It was too late. He was gone. The other was glad, and he could not feel any sign of his reitsu anywhere in Hueco Mundo. The Caja Negacion was complete.

It was hard for the other to do this. But, for Grimmjow's sake, he had to do it. Otherwise, he'd be dead by the hands of another. He did not want that. Even if its neither Aizen nor Gin, he'd rather kill him himself or he'd die by the hands of his lover instead. But, now, he will have to go to his superior that he had _killed _Grimmjow. He knew that his dark haired superior would believe him. After all, Aizen received reports that he'd always got the job done, and the ex-shinigami have always trusted and favored him.

The Caja Negacion that he just used won't hold the other off for too long. At its peak, it will only take about two to three hours for Grimmjow to break through and materialize somewhere in Hueco Mundo. Until then, he had to plan something that give him some time.

Then, his thoughts were disrupted when he heard the door being knocked. He turned as he heard the sound of creaking being made as the door opened. To his shock, it was Aizen, who smiled as though smirking, "Ulquiorra…"

He stood in his place in horror silence. He wondered this was horrible timing. But, he had to keep calm and composed. He slowly breathed in and out silently to show that he was relaxed. "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen continued to smirk. He entered the room, slowly walking. "You sealed him away…didn't you? You used the Caja Negacion."

His eyes went wide. He felt shocked, and horror struck.

Then, he saw Gin, coming into the room to stand next to the taller ex-shinigami. The light haired figure smirked malevolently. Seeing those two scared him the most. For some reason, he started to feel weak physically. He wondered how those two could be so overwhelmingly powerful, even if they were just standing there in front of him.

Then, his world turned black as he lost consciousness.

GRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRAGRIMMJOWULQUIORRA

He slowly regained consciousness as he opened his eyes. He noticed two dark figures in front of him. His sight began to focus on those two, feeling that he might have seen them somewhere before.

Then, he remembered those two figures were known other than Aizen and Gin. His eyes widened, remembering what just happened before he blacked out. "What did you do to me?"

"I had invented something that would make any high level espada lose their consciousness. It worked considerably well," Aizen smiled seductively yet evilly.

Ulquiorra gulped, wondering when he ever felt that scared in his life. He moved his hands, but felt something restraining them. He heard the sound of metal clinking against each other. He realized he was rather tied up, with his wrists bonded tightly above his head. He was lying down on something. He looked to Aizen, who was still smirking at him, peering down at him evilly. He wondered what he was thinking.

Then, it hit him. He sighed, "Is this my punishment?"  
"You're sharp as ever. Its no wonder that I favor you to do my assignments, Ulquiorra…But, that in itself is also dangerous…Trusting you under my command was something that I can do, but you went against my orders," the dark haired brunette brought his hand over to the other's chest, reaching for the collar white shirt that the smaller would wear closed.

"What are you-" The green eyed espada was stopped talking when his lips were covered by his superior's hand.

"Now, now, you shouldn't worry about a thing. I won't punish you now." Aizen gave a cold smile to the green-eyed espada. He took his hand away.

The dark haired brunette felt intimidated. He couldn't believe he was in this situation and in such a position. He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that what he did was wrong. But, he felt that what he had done was right. After all, saving the one that you love was the right thing to do, especially when he had to sacrifice himself.

"Gin, its about time, isn't it," Aizen announced, breaking his thoughts.

"Yes, it is. I can feel his reitsu," Gin smirked as always, leaning against the wall.

Ulquiorra felt the familiar reitsu that he can drown in. But, he felt terrible inside. He didn't want him to come back just now. But, if the blue haired espada did appear 'here', it'll all been for the worse for the both of them.

But, reality was reality after all.

A black opening came, and Grimmjow appeared, looking around. He was surprised to see his two superiors. But, seeing Ulquiorra, he almost lost it.

He ran, but the light haired ex-shinigami knee kicked the espada in the stomach. He then pushed him to the ground, arm locking him. Grimmjow cussed, glaring at the smaller man who held him down to the ground. "Let go of me! What's going on?!"

"What you are going to see will be the punishment of your loved one, Grimmjow," Aizen gave a smile to the muscular espada.

"What are you," the two espada unison, one silently spoke as the other spat it out angrily.

Aizen didn't answer as he turned his full attention to the tied up espada. He slowly waved his hand over Ulquiorra's face, the mask disintegrating into pieces. The blue haired espada's eyes went wide, witnessing a terrible event. At that point, the whole room was filled with horror, starting with a scream. It hurt to hear, especially when it's coming from the one that he loved.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Ulquiorra screamed, feeling the mask torn off his head. It was physically painful and it was also the source of his power.

"Ulquiorra! Let me go!" Grimmjow struggled as hard as he could, but it was futile. Gin was strong, strong enough to hold an espada down on the ground.

"Hmm, it brings music to my ears when you scream like that. Next…" the dark haired brunette gripped the white garment that hid the smaller physique. It ripped to pieces, showing pale white skin. The black hollow hole was shone below the collarbone would be. Aizen smirked, tracing the delicate skin to the neck. He traced around the hole. He lowered his hand to the groin area, slowly sending shivers to the espada.

"No, please…" Tears began to flow as he pleaded. He felt fear. He wanted to die, leave, or be anywhere other than be in that room with his superior torturing him, and his lover being held to the ground, watching.

"This is punishment. So, relax, and enjoy your humiliation. You went against my orders." Aizen beamed at the espada as he began to take the initiative. He reached under the white garments that covered the espada's crotch area, and squeezed. He received a loud moan.

"Aizen, you bastard…! Let me go!" Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He didn't want to witness this anymore. His lover was sexually being tortured, and it was too much for him to watch.

Gin tightened his hold on the espada, smirking as well. But, in the back of his mind, he'd rather be in that espada's position. He was never touched that roughly before either, but gently. He had to endure it. But, for how much longer can he take it as well?

"Good. That's good, Ulquiorra." Aizen lay on top of the dark haired espada, licking his neck, then nibbling his earlobe.

Ulquiorra wished that he could be free from this bondage that he was tied too. He lost all respect for his superiors now. He didn't like the order that Aizen asked him to execute, and this punishment was rather extreme for him as well. He tried to use his power, but strangely enough, he could not feel any of his power. He felt that he was losing his life.

"Ulquiorra!"

Then, something unexpected did happened.

Somehow, Gin's grip loosened only the tiniest bit that the blue haired espada was able to free himself, and kick him in the stomach, hard enough that the ex-shinigami won't be able to hold him done again. Grimmjow seemed to flee at the speed of light, punching and kicking the brunette as many times as he could. It was worse than anything to have witness. Ulquiorra panted as he watched his lover punched and kicked his superior. It was amazing to say the least, but it was something that made him feel relief. But, he felt like he was near death.

"Aizen!"

Gin seemed to have flown. He pushed the espada away as he held Aizen. Grimmjow glared at the two. Somewhere in his beatings, the ex-shinigami seemed to have lost his consciousness. The light haired superior looked to the blue haired espada, frowning this time, "Grimmjow. Do it."

"Huh," The sixth espada did not comprehend what the light haired man was saying.

"Use. Your. Cero. Grimmjow," Gin opened his eyes.

Grimmjow was a little shocked, seeing emotions in those eyes. It was a look of pleading and sadness. Something that was highly unusual to see, or what the man was capable of feeling. Gin was usually the one that was full of evil and dread when he gave his trademark smirk to any one that he seemed to plan something. It was highly unlikely that this man would show these kind of emotions, especially to the blue haired, and the green-eyed espada.

"I won't say it again. Use it. I'm sure you feel that you want to beat us to death. So, use it to your full extent," the light haired man turned away from the espada.

"Gladly," Grimmjow extended his arm, pointing at the two ex-shinigami's. A blue light proceeded at the end of those fingertips, which began to expand, consuming the two men into the light, including the room. Before that light consumed them, Gin embraced his lover as he kissed him, awakening the other.

As soon as the light disappeared, Grimmjow ran to Ulquiorra, feeling dread and worry. He could feel it. The power of the reitsu was dissipating by the second. Soon enough, the green-eyed espada would die. Eying the chains, he cut them with his own hands, grasping the other's smaller hand, which felt even colder. "Ulquiorra! Hang in there!"

Eyelids dimmed, staring at his lover, seeing tears. He reached up with his other hand, feeling the other's cheek. "Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he leaned towards that touch. He didn't want to lose him. Not yet. Just when Aizen and Gin were gone. He held that hand that caressed his face. "No, I can't lose you, not yet."

"I…know…I'm sorry, Grimmjow…" He closed his eyes, whispering. His voice was lower than a whisper, which scared his lover.

In his mind, he was thinking of many things; memories, feelings, their relationship, their hatred, and their love. Ulquiorra was the first espada that he ever hated, and he was the first one that he ever loved. He loved him with all his heart. He didn't want to lose him just yet. He wouldn't let Heaven or Hell snatch his lover away.

Then, it clicked in his mind. It was not impossible to do, but it was risky. It was something that was worth losing, and he didn't care if he did. Its all he could do any way.

Grimmjow laid his hand over the other's left side of the head. Blue light started to shimmer. Ulquiorra gasped, "What are you-? Don't! You'll lose half your power and your rank! Grimmjow!"

"What does it matter if I was very powerful or losing my rank as the sixth espada? It doesn't matter! I'm not losing you!" Grimmjow yelled angrily. He held the other down, knowing his lover would struggle out of this one.

"…" Ulquiorra didn't respond. He closed his eyes. He felt glad about his lover's decisions, but it saddened him. He wished that he was dead, but it would make the other angrier if he did. Besides, Grimmjow was sacrificing half his power to save him.

The process was nearly complete, and then, it was done. The hollow mask has appeared on Ulquiorra's head. He could feel his reitsu, but it was only half. He wasn't considered an espada any more, but he didn't care. He was the lowly numbered arrancar just like Grimmjow. He sat up, staring at Grimmjow with his huge green eyes that seemed to have shined for the first time in a long time.

Grimmjow looked embarrassed, and he turned his head to look away, blushing. "There. It's the least I could do. I didn't want you to die here and now. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you were gone."

The larger arrancar felt his hand being grasped as he felt a kiss on his lips.

Then, the kiss was done. Ulquiorra gave a weak smile. "Thank you…Grimmjow. I would have felt the same if you were gone too."

"Hmm…Let's go…before someone finds out that two powerful reitsus are gone," Grimmjow wrapped an arm around the other's waist, half dragging half walking out of the room.

"Agreed," Ulquiorra walked a long with his lover.

Before any other espada could figure out where Aizen and Gin were, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow fled from Hueco Mundo and into the unknown depths of the desert that held mysteries of other hollow and arrancar that was not under watched by the ex-shinigami. The two ex-espadas' were glad to be out of that building, wanting to be out for a long time. The green-eyed arrancar was glad that he was not following orders any more. He realized that he was being played the fool in front of everyone. He was relieved that Grimmjow made him realized of what he was doing at the time. The blue haired taller man felt that he hadn't had a decent fresh air since he was taken under Aizen's ruling. He felt relieved, and he was glad to be with his lover.

Days turned into months as months turned into years. The two arrancars were able to survive in the desert, but what was unexpected that was that they have met a former number three espada, named Nel, and her two companions that were most likely her guardians. But, Nel was in her toddler form, which was a mystery to the two former espadas'. They never asked, and they never planned to. Life was grander in the desert as long as those two loved each other and their love was true.

Fin

Please review, and I hoped that you guys enjoyed reading this. I've gave it my best.

Till next time. Adieu!


End file.
